Last Sacrifice Epilogue ReadingWriting Class
by MrsAdrianIvashkov15
Summary: This is what I wish could have happened after the ending of Last Sacrifice. For my Reading/Writing Independent Reading Project.


Eliza

IRP #22  
Last Sacrifice Epilogue

It has been six months since Lissa has been crowned Queen. A lot has been happening since I left off so I'll update you on life at Court. Right after the coronation Lissa made the announcement that the former Queen's murder, Tasha Ozera, was to be kept in jail until she dies. This was a hard decision for everyone especially Lissa's fiancée. Yes, I said fiancée. Christian proposed to her on their anniversary shortly after the ceremony, they are deciding to have an outdoor beach wedding at twilight sometime in May.  
How is the life for me you ask? Well, in famous Rosemarie Hathaway style I managed to still kick butt as Lissa's guardian while staying in my relationship with my Russian God Dimitri. At first a lot of people were shocked and some royals even rebelled, but being Queen and knowing how important we were for each other, Lissa saved the day be declaring that we were perfect together and as long as Mori came first we would resume seeing each other. Another twist on the whole guarding Lissa thing is the bond. Yes, it is indeed broken, no we have no clue how it happened, and yes again, it is very weird not seeing into her emotions like I should but we manage just fine.  
Adrian is an entirely different subject. After he found out Dimitri and I had fallen back in love he deserted me for the longest time, but eventually he came back in my life. About a three months ago there was a knock at my door, curious I opened it and found none other than Adrian Ishkov at my door with a small smile. "Rose, I need to apologize about the way I acted after I found about you and your boyfriend." He said boyfriend as if it was a sour word in his mouth, "I guess I overreacted at seeing you two together. After his awakening I really thought we would have a real chance to be together. I loved you and I always will my little dhampir, but after watching you for a while I soon realized you are far happier with him than me. So, I decided to pick up my act and try going out with someone else, Ariana Szelsky." I was astonished at his words and by being so close I realized they weren't fueled by alcohol and there was a very faint smell of his famous clove cigarettes. "Good for you Adrian. I do have to admit though, I really miss you around. Could we be friends again?" I asked in semi desperation. "That's why I came here as well as to apologize. Since I can't be in your life the way I wish to be I can only hope you let me in as your friend." Hearing this I joyously jumped right into his arms once again, feeling at home.  
Now to present day, Dimitri and I are on our way to dinner for our anniversary. While we walk I can't help but think of how strange and distant he's been acting lately. He's always gone, rushing and very jumpy. When he suddenly stops me in our tracks jumping me out of my thinking and colliding right into him, "Watch it Comrade, don't want to harm me now do we?" I asked jokingly, "Roza, please sit down." Dimitri said very seriously calling me by my Russian name. "Um, sure I guess?" I wearily sat down not knowing where this was going. "Roza, I know I have been very distant for the last couple of weeks, but you need to know why." Tears started coming to my eyes. I had a feeling where this was going, "I love you a lot and over the years I have known you we have been through everything and come back even stronger. After being awakened I learned to value life and love from when I was a carless nasty heartless, cold Strigoi. What I'm trying to say Roza, is that I love you and I wish for you to be my wife. Yes, I understand Mori come first but it would make it better on my mind since we are in a large group and I am Lord Ozera's guardian. So, will you make this former evil forever happy?" As he reveled all this he bent down on one knee and held out a box with a beautiful vintage ring inside. "It was my mothers. Yeva saw this coming in time for mother to send it over." Silently thanking his future seeing grandmother I looked back up at my Russian love with teary eyes, "Yes. Yes, Dimitri I will marry you." He stood up instantly and engulfed me in a hug while I felt tears of happiness seep through me.  
This is it. My name is soon to be Rosemarie Hathaway-Belikov and I am the Queen's ex-shadow kissed bond mate and best friend. She is my guardian and her fiancée's guardian is my fiancée. The man I love as my brother is now in my life and Queen Tatiana's killer is behind bars. That is my life and this is how I would want it to be. No changes.


End file.
